


Tied up like two ships

by ifiseeyouagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HARRY KEEPS DYING, I'll try my best but you'll cry a lot, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, There's gonna be a hell lot of multiverse and reincarnation shit in this, but this has a happy ending i promise, harry is hard to figure out, im sorry, liam is very sweet, louis is sad most of the time, niall is the bestest friend, perrie is really cool and badass, the zianourry isn't romantic, there's about three times he dies here, there's magic, you'll have fun i promise, zayn knows kinda everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiseeyouagain/pseuds/ifiseeyouagain
Summary: The saviour who brings people happiness but is searching for his own and his soulmate who loves and dies for his fated other half......Featuring, a mysterious Zayn who knows everything but says nothing, a clueless Liam who is always confused but tries to catch on, a happy Niall who tries but fails to be there for everyone, a clever Perrie who's more than she lets on, an immortal Louis who struggles to live every day and his soulmate Harry who keeps dying and coming back and though Louis knows it's not the end it doesn't make it hurt any less
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy,  
> So this is the first time I'm sharing my ideas with everyone else.. I'm still an amateur and not really good at writing and stuff so please spare me some slack okay?  
> Anyways, this is one of the many crazy ideas I've had and the beginning turned out a bit good so I thought why not share it? I'm at a turning point of my life and have a really busy schedule so updates might take longer and may not be regular, I apologize in advance for that, also I'm not sure about the future of this fic.. It's a long one and may not be finished cus anything can happen in the future, I promise I've planned it out but completing may take long and I don't think I'm sure I will finish this, no promises  
> So, moving on to the content of this one,  
> I know the tags might make you afraid of this book and I'm warning you its gonna be hard and a roller coaster, there's mystery magic fantasy stuff cause i realized there are not many like these or maybe i haven't read them but this is gonna contain some serious stuff like blood, drugs and alcohol, death (of more than one character but its not permanent) and a hell lot of action and adventures, i hope you like that kind of stuff:)  
> Majority of this is Louis POV but there will be some chapters with other POV too! I'm gonna make louis suffer not gonna lie but harry doesn't have it easier as well (I'm evil i know) but please please please don't ignore the happy ending tag there will be one just not in this book.  
> Yup, this is gonna be a series of three books and the second book is a bit of a prequel but im not be revealing anymore you gotta wait for that;)  
> Anyways, enough of my rambling lets get started and do leave your honest comments. Don't hesitate to criticize but please do it respectfully, I'm sensitive can't tolerare any hate :)  
> Happy reading!

A wish. 

An oath. 

A curse.

Three words that ruined it all. 

Three words that set up a new path.

Fate's way of testing and challenging true love. 

But the only thing with the power to defeat fate was a simple promise. 

_"Promise me you'll never forget me."_

_"How can I forget those pretty blue eyes?"_

_"I promise I'll always come looking for you."_

_"And I promise you'll always find me."_

_Louis smiled. "To the other side then?"_

_Harry nodded, smiling back. "Always and forever, Lou. See you on the other side."_

_"I love you."_

Three words that managed to bring them back...


	2. PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an insight to another mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes nothing..

It hurt and he didn't know why. He could feel it in every single part of his body. The slow, torturous pain ripping his whole being in smaller and smaller pieces. He didn't, however, know the source of it. 

Was anyone hurting him? Was something going wrong in his body? Was there some sort of internal injury, or maybe he had some disease, or maybe there was something inside his body which is not usually present in any one else's body but it was there in his and it had always been there? 

Because, whatever this pain was, he knew it wasn't his first time feeling it. He was quite familiar with it and he didn't know how or why. 

Now that he thought of it. He didn't know anything. He didn't know who he was or where he was or what he was doing and he didn't seem to have any memories. 

He racked and racked his brain for something to come back to him because he was aware that it was there. The memories were there somewhere in his brain locked up in some dark corner of his mind where he was unable to reach. 

So he tried his best.   
But nothing came, and he tried and tried and still nothing and he was getting so frustrated with his stupid empty mind he just wished it would explode when finally!

Finally it came to him and he wanted to smack himself 'cause how could he have forgotten?! This was something he had promised himself to remember forever. Even when he would forget his own bloody name he couldn't dare to forget those magnificent cerulean blue eyes which would always shimmer whenever he looked at them. He couldn't ever dare to forget that shade of blue which, whenever he spotted, always managed to attract him towards them and hold him near the person who owned them. Never letting go. 

He couldn't remember who the person was though, he wanted to so bad but he couldn't. And he didn't know why. Just like he didn't know anything else. 

He did know one thing, however, and that is, no matter how many times he forgets and no matter how many times he has to remember an no matter how many times he has to endure the same pain, he will always, always have those eyes that shine with the universe in them, guiding him and bringing him to his destination every single time. While he taught them to shine with love...   
Every single time... 


End file.
